combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
MSG-90 Hot Shot
The MSG-90 Hot Shot is an event-exclusive automatic Sniper Rifle that first appeared in the Memorial Day Hot-Shot Event, available for permanent duration. Overview It is a Cosmetic Variant of its GP counterpart, the MSG-90. It features a zebra-like pattern camouflage on the entire weapon. In comparison to the MSG-90, this weapon has one less magazine in reserve, gains five points in accuracy, and is uncustomizable. Like the original MSG-90, the MSG-90 Hot Shot is a semi automatic (technically fully automatic in game) sniper rifle. It features a slower than average rate of fire for an automatic sniper but with a slightly above average damage damage rating allowing this weapon to consistently two shot kill most enemies from most ranges. Due to the fact it is a sniper rifle, it is highly recommended to avoid close quarters combat with this weapon, but its slower than average fire rate for an automatic sniper makes close quarters "no scope" spraying an even less effective tactic. Because this weapon has a slow time to kill (compared to bolt action sniper rifles) one should exercise caution when engaging bolt action snipers long range. This weapon fares better against assault rifles and SMGs at long range when shooting from cover as many of those weapons struggle to hit accurately at those ranges. In conclusion, the MSG-90 and its Hot Shot variant both are decent semi automatic sniper rifles that try to to balance speed and damage. Though they are not as fast as the SR25 nor as powerful as the Dragunov SVD, it attempts to provide a balance of both. For the reasons that this weapon is beginner sniper rifle and is given out for free, this weapon is a decent weapon for new players, players trying to save GP, or for players looking for an alternative for the weapons they normally use. Variants Events *This weapon was released in the European region under the name "MSG-90 Hot Shot LE". It was freely obtainable for permanent duration by logging in on Saturday June 1st, 2013 under the "Special Saturday - Weapon Giveaway Event" (held to celebrate the approaching summer). *This was also given in Combat Arms North America along with the SG550 Hot Shot if one logged in anytime between August 9 and August 31, 2013, as part of the Hot Summer Event. *Players that log in 04/06/2014 and 04/07/2014 will be given this gun for permanent if the GM Team wins a battle against the CA Community Team in the GM Explosive Action Event. Media MSG-90 Hot Shot LE Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the MSG-90 Hot Shot LE. MSG-90 Hot Shot LE Fire.gif|The firing animation of the MSG-90 Hot Shot LE. MSG-90 Hot Shot LE Scope.gif|The scoping animation of the MSG-90 Hot Shot LE. MSG-90 Hot Shot LE Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the MSG-90 Hot Shot LE. MSG-90 Hot Shot LE Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the MSG-90 Hot Shot LE. MSG-90 Hot Shot LE hud.jpg|Holding the MSG-90 Hot Shot LE Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Fully Auto Snipers Category:2013 Category:Primary Category:Cosmetic Variant Category:LE Weapons